


I'm Sorry

by Subarashii_UnderDaichi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other, Ouma not Oma, Reflection, Sad Oma Kokichi, Takes place during chapter 5, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarashii_UnderDaichi/pseuds/Subarashii_UnderDaichi
Summary: He allows himself just three tears.One for him, one for D.I.C.E, and one for his beloved Saihara.‘I’m sorry’. He still doesn’t know why or to whom he’s apologizing, but it feels right.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (One-Sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

_I hope this works._

Kokichi nabs the antidote and brings the bottle to his lips. He pretends to take a swig of it as the liquid sets to the bottom slowly.

The small gasps from Maki and Kaito fill him with relief, though adrenaline is still pumping swiftly throughout his body from all the exertion. 

Soon enough, his life will be over, and hopefully he’ll bring the killing game down with him.

_I’m sorry._ He doesn’t know why he’s apologizing, nevermind to who. But it just feels right.

Even if he’ll never get to say those words to Rantaro or Akamatsu; or Ryoma and Kirumi; and not to Angie or Chabashira or Korekiyo. He’ll never get to say sorry to Iruma or Gonta... 

And certainly not to Saihara.

_Don’t cry._ That’s right, he has a mission to fulfil.

He has a killing game to end and a mastermind to reveal. He has one final show to put on, and hopefully the audience is watching carefully.

Kaito says something to Maki, but Kokichi can hardly make out the words. Next thing he knows, Maki is gone.

“Momota,” Kokichi kneels next to him, bottle in hand. Kaito tries to scoot back, but he’s clearly too weak. “Drink.”

The astronaut coughs a bit, looking at the other cautiously. “But didn’t you-” his voice is weak.

“Well of course not since it’s right here.” he opens the bottle and shows Momota the inside. The brown liquid sways slowly due to the movement.

“Why?”

“Because I have a plan to end this.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kaito watches the shorter boy write and write and write. He doesn’t stop or take a break.

Kokichi stares at the script he’s been working on. He perfects every line until there’s no room for error.

_Their lives depend on this. The end of the killing game depends on this._ Deep down, he knows it’s probably useless. Saihara is an amazing detective, he’d see through any lie Kokichi writes. 

He feels eyes staring at him, but he pays no mind.

He writes the final line. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Everything is in place. The bloodstains, the script. Everything is going perfectly.

All that’s left to do is record.

Kaito lays on the hydraulic press, the cool metal seeping through his jacket to touch his back.

He closes his eyes. He doesn’t expect to open them. He doesn’t expect Ouma to press the force stop.

Kaito prepares for death, but it never comes.

“Come on, get off.” He hears the familiar voice of the Ultimate Supreme Leader. “I don’t have all day. I barely have half an hour.”

Kaito gets off the press and takes off his purple signature jacket.

Kokichi takes off his shirt, puts on the jacket and takes his place.

The first thing he notices is that it’s cold. So very cold.

~~_Just like Saihara was._ ~~

The next thing he notices is how low the press has gotten. He feels the air rush out of his lungs, and he starts to shake.

_So close so close so close so close so close too close too close too close_

“Hey um…” Momota speaks, reminding Kokichi that he isn’t alone.

~~_You’re alone, Ouma. And you always will be._ ~~

“Is there anything you want me to tell anyone?” The astronaut asks nervously, “Y’know, in case Shuichi figures this all out?”

“If Saihara figures it out, he’ll find what I wanted to tell him.”  
  
“He’ll… Find it?”

“Of course.” Kokichi lets himself give the other a small smile, “That’s what detectives do.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The press comes down excruciatingly slow. Kokichi knows it’s probably much quicker than he thinks, but it still feels so slow.

He’s left with just his thoughts. He can’t hear them at all, and yet it’s way too loud.

The shadow of the press looms overhead and he fights back the urge to shake and scream and cry. 

He has only one shot at this, he can’t mess it up just because he’s a little claustrophobic.

Everything that's happened so far flashes before him. All of the other contestants of this stupid game, Saihara, the stupid travel journal that he got from the casino, D.I.C.E...

He allows himself just three tears.

One for him, one for D.I.C.E, and one for his beloved Saihara.

_I’m sorry._ He still doesn’t know why or to whom he’s apologizing, but it feels right.


	2. A final goodbye

The trial is over. He says goodbye to Kaito for the last time.

He never said a meaningful goodbye to Kaito. He never thought he’d have to. But here he stands anyways.

Kaito doesn’t die from his execution, they didn’t expect him to. Because Kaito never played by anybody else’s rules. That’s just the way he was.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Shuichi finds himself in the crowded room that once belonged to the Ultimate Supreme Leader. He searches for something he’s unsure of if he wants to find; answers.

Answers to so many questions that he hasn’t even asked. Not to himself or Kokichi.

He finds only one thing that might be of use. Not to anything that might come next, but something that might be of use to him.

It’s one of the travel journals from the Casino. He skims through it.

It was a diary of sorts. A diary of Kokichi Ouma.   
  


He takes it with him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The final trial comes and goes, just like every one before it. Like Rantaro and Kaede’s. Like Ryoma and Kirumi’s. Like Angie, Tenko and Korekiyo’s. Like Iruma Gonta’s. 

Like Kaito and Kokichi’s.

They didn’t choose hope or despair. They chose the end of the dreadful killing game.

Shuichi has a few final regrets before Keebo takes them all out.

One of which is that he never read the diary. That he never understood Kokichi Ouma.

_ Goodbye _ . He doesn’t know who he’s saying goodbye to.

He allows himself three tears.

One for himself, one for Kaito, and one for Kaede.


End file.
